1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a plug, configured to attach to a registered jack (RJ)-style jack and also configured to be directly mountable to a circuit board and to a unified apparatus comprising a board and the plug directly mounted thereto.
2. Related Art
An RJ is a standard physical network interface for connecting telecommunications or data equipment to a service provider via a local exchange carrier or a long distance carrier. RJs are commonly used on, or in conjunction with, printed circuit boards (PCBs) to provide a connection point for telephony or data delivery products. Plugs for RJs are available for crimping to satin wire (also called satin cable) regular two pair, three pair, or four pair 22-26 American Wire Gauge (AWG) telecommunication wiring. However, plugs for direct mounting an RJ to a PCB are nonexistent.
PCB mounted RJ plugs are necessary when attaching certain filters or other telecommunication-related items directly to a jack, a wall mount, or other style of mounting. However, currently-available RJ plugs must be adapted for use in such a manner, and the result is often a weak connection to the PCB which cannot be held securely for plugging and unplugging, is impractical, and prone to failure.